Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer
https://natalie.mu/eiga/news/312544 is the Summer film adaptation of ''Kamen Rider Zi-O, set to double-bill with , while serving as a tribute to Kamen Rider Drive, as well as the Heisei era period of Kamen Rider. In the film, Sougo comes face-to-face with the Quartzers, who intend to wipe Kamen Rider Drive from history and conspire against his kingship. Synopsis The Quartzers, calling themselves the Wardens of Time, appear after Sougo Tokiwa collected all of the Heisei Ridewatches. A grand conspiracy behind the birth of the King of Time becomes clear... Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Zi-O: This movie serves as an alternate ending after episode 43. **If this movie is canon, it must take place after second half of episode 44 but before episode 47, as Sougo said he hasn't officially obtained the Drive Ridewatch in episode 44 and Geiz mentioned Go Shijima in episode 47. However, the events between the episodes are tightly packed together, there are no gap for the movie to fill in, thus making the movie non-canon. *Kamen Rider Zero-One: ''to be announced Plot Sougo Tokiwa, Geiz, Tsukuyomi and Woz receive a call from Krim Steinbelt. He asks them to protect his ancestor that is threatened by an unknown enemy. Because if his ancestor perished, so does he, and the history of Kamen Rider Drive will disappear as result. Sougo and his friends go to 1575, in the Sengoku period. In there, they meet Oda Nobunaga, the revered demon king. But instead, Nobunaga is a weak-willed lecher. Nobunaga tries to court a foreign woman named Clara Steinbelt, Krim's ancestor. So, they must protect the woman. Suddenly, enemy appears in the form of Kagen (Kamen Rider Zamonas) and Jogen (Kamen Rider Zonjis). As Sougo and his friends fight them, Go Shijima arrives from the future to assist. After successfully repelling the enemies, Go tells them the history of Kamen Rider Drive. Later, a war breaks out. As Nobunaga is too scared to lead his army, Geiz took his place instead. Zamonas and Zonjis also appear in the midst of enemy's army, they brought out Time Mazines too. Sougo, Woz and Go fight them and win. After that, they come back to 2019, Krim and Go hand Sougo the Drive and Mach Ridewatches respectively. With that, all 20 Heisei Ridewatches are collected. Suddenly Woz stole all the Ridewatches. When the rest confront him, he summons a platform full of people with the same outfit as him, and introduce themselves as the Quartzer. They're the controller of history, with the leader, SOUGO Tokiwa himself. SOUGO transforms into Kamen Rider Barlckxs and defeat Sougo in his GrandZi-O form, capturing him. In prison, Sougo asks why Woz betrayed him. The prophet of future answers that his loyalty is always to Sougo, the leader of Quartzer from the Original Timeline. An enraged Geiz attacks Woz and they fight fiercely, but it's a distraction while Tsukuyomi and Go release Sougo. In the middle of city, SOUGO declares his true goal: to converge the present Sougo's world with his homeworld, erasing the current Heisei era. He opens a time-space portal to take everyone into his homeworld, and even Sougo is taken.https://youtu.be/5-Z0NOfi6rk But Sougo arrives in a strange dimension instead. He saw his past memories as a kid, with his parents. His younger self declares that he'll become a king in the future. It turns out to be an illusion as Sougo suddenly appeared in a deserted wasteland, in 2068. In there, he is greeted by Ohma Zi-O himself. The future demon king explains that SOUGO is from a different timeline, and reaffirm that yes, he is from Sougo's future. However, Ohma Zi-O can't let SOUGO interrupting his future, so he asked his younger counterpart, about what is being a King to him. Satisfied with Sougo reply, he lends his power to Sougo: the Ohma Zi-O Ridewatch. With that, he sends Sougo back to his world. Sougo transforms into Zi-O Ohma Form as a gigantic projection of Ohma Zi-O appeared behind him. Witnessing this, Woz do his usual speech as Zi-O landed in front of Zonjis and Zamonas. Zi-O Ohma Form then proceed to summon all Heisei Kamen Riders in histories, including the ones that only appeared in stage play, mini series and even manga adaptation. They all helping to fight the army of Kasshines that appeared across the city. Witnessing Sougo quality as one true king, Woz renounce his Quartzer membership in front of SOUGO before tore his Oma Advent Calendar apart, stating that history is not set in the stone, and that he belonged to Heisei Riders. With the destruction of his beloved book, the pages fly to the space and alters the portal functions. The Dai-Mazines that appeared in the space losing their power sources and fell like meteors and All 19 Heisei Kamen Riders proceed to assume their final forms. Just as Woz revels Heisei Riders victory, Barlckxs throws his Quarcane and fatally wounded Woz. Geiz then appeared to support Woz and declared for everyone to stand with their True King. Witnessing Zi-O Ohma Form gallantly battling with Barlckxs and succeeded in destroying the remaining Dai Mazines, Woz passed away. The Heisei Riders also successfully defeats Zonjis and Zamonas. Cornered, Barlckxs then uses Kamen Rider Black RX BioRider and J's Ridewatch to transform into a liquefied giant and attacking all Heisei Riders present. However, Sougo remains defiant. He, with all Heisei Riders then use their combined Rider Kicks and penetrated Barlckxs last shield (a gigantic, liquefied board) and deals the finishing blow. In disbelief, Barlckxs shows the damaged board, now imprinted with Heisei in Kanji before exploding, killing the Leader of Quartzer for good. With the defeat of Barlckxs, Geiz and Tsukuyomi disappeared because the future of Ohma Zi-O is changing (as Sougo gains his power) in good term. But, the Quartzer appear before Sougo and return history to its true path, restoring Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Woz and even Ohma Zi-O. They come back to 95 DO happily. Some day after that, Sougo has a dream of seeing a future Rider: a chartreuse yellow Rider with a grasshopper motif... Characters Kamen Riders Main Legend Riders Other Legend Ridershttps://natalie.mu/eiga/news/341180 Kamen Sentai Gorider And Introducing Zero-One Allies *Tsukuyomi *Oda Nobunaga *Gyuzo *Clara Steinbelt *Pietro Villains Quartzer *Kasshine Cast Main Cast * : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch, Ohma Zi-O Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : ISSA * : https://headlines.yahoo.co.jp/hl?a=20190525-00000030-mantan-ent * : * : https://dengekionline.com/articles/2383/ * : * : * : * : * : * : *Quartzer Member: DA PUMP (YORI, TOMO, KIMI, U-YEAH, KENZO, DAICHI) *Sougo Tokiwa (Child): Returning Cast * : * : ;Voice recordings from past series * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : , * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Zi-O Ridewatch II, GrandZi-O, Ohma Zi-Ohttps://twitter.com/Ben77878871/status/1143548543916859392 **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive **Barlckxs ***Barlckxs, Bio Rider, J **Zonjis ***Zonjis **Zamonas ***Zamonas *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O II, GrandZi-O, Ohma Form **Geiz ***GeizRevive Shippu, GeizRevive Goretsu *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned in GrandZi-O/Zi-O Ohma Form:' **Ryuki, Faiz, Den-O Sword Form, Kiva, Double CycloneJoker, Gaim Orange Arms, Drive Type Speed *'Weapon(s) summoned in GrandZi-O/Zi-O Ohma Form:' **Saikyo Zikan Girade Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Woz, Ginga, Shinobi *'Futurering(s) used:' **Woz ***Woz GingaWakusei, Futurering Shinobi Signal Bikes *'Bike Used:' **Form Change: Signal Mach **Signal Exchange: *'Form Used:' **Mach Progrise Keys *'Key Used:' **Rising Hopper, Flying Falcon *'Form Used:' **Rising Hopper, Flying Falcon Theme song *P.A.R.T.Y. ~Universe Festival~, by DA PUMPhttps://twitter.com/DAPUMPJP/status/1139148512048734208 Errors *Den-O accessed Liner Form in a way how to access Climax Form instead. Notes *This is the second summer film to be released in July. *This is the first movie to be released in the Reiwa era.http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2019/03/japan-enters-the-reiwa-era-on-may-1st/ *As with Build's summer film, this movie is also named after its theme song, with the film's theme song being sung by the featuring artist of the show's theme song. *Although this film is promoted as the final chapter to the Heisei era Kamen Rider series, its three villainous Riders' names and designs take elements from and represent series that have aired in the Heisei Era, but do not fall under the Heisei series classification: **Barlckxs - Kamen Rider Black RX: The first Kamen Rider television series broadcasting in Heisei Era, but was counted as a Showa series. **Zonjis - Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue, Kamen Rider ZO and Kamen Rider J: All 3 films were released in the Heisei Era but were counted as Showa Rider films due to the involvement of Shotaro Ishinomori. **Zamonas - Kamen Rider Amazons: A net series based on re-imagination of a Showa Rider which premiered in the Heisei Era but not counted as a main installment of the Heisei Riders series. ***Coincidentally, all three Riders' name end with same pronunciation: . *Krim Steinbelt's ancestor living in Sengoku period Japan is a reference to the fact his actor, Chris Peppler, is an actual descendant of , a Sengoku period warlord who betrayed and murdered . **Coincidentally, Mitsuhide Nira is a character named after Akechi Mitsuhide, who is in fact a corrupt police officer aligned with the Roidmudes who set up Shinnosuke Tomari after he is revealed to be the culprit of his father's murder. *This film marks the first on-screen appearance of: **Licensed debut of Takeshi Kinashi/Kamen Norider in Kamen Rider Series since the original parody show was discontinued after the production team received a lawyer's letter from Toei's Ministry of Law department in 1991. **Kamen Rider G after his one-off debut special Kamen Rider G. **Yusuke Godai from the alternate continuity of the Kamen Rider Kuuga manga. **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms since his appearance in the stage play, Kamen Rider Zangetsu Stage -Gaim Gaiden-. *Some Kamen Riders (plus Ankh's hand) can be spotted in the background of the movie poster but they didn't show up in the actual movie: **Kamen Rider G3-X **Kamen Rider Zolda **Kamen Rider Orga **Kamen Rider Caucasus **Kamen Rider Ixa Burst Mode **Kamen Rider Skull **Kamen Rider Eternal **Kamen Rider Birth **Kamen Rider Meteor **Kamen Rider Beast **Kamen Rider Baron **Kamen Rider Ryugen **Kamen Rider 3 **Kamen Rider Dark Drive **Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer **Kamen Rider Poppy **Kamen Rider Grease External Links *Official website References Category:Summer Movies Category:Crossovers